This invention relates to a cracker tasting bread-like.
The invention also relates to a method of making such a cracker type.
It is a well-known fact that crackers are typical bakery consumables, mainly made and packaged today by industrial methods.
Also known is that crackers are specially valued on account of their low moisture content, which makes them crisp and crumbly, as well as adapted for long-term preservation.
while such features are much appreciated, conventional crackers are not appreciated by all because they are usually lacking in fragrance. Although providing an alternative choice to bread, crackers are never so well accepted as real bread.